1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a moving object detection device and object detection method, and more particularly, to a device and method for detecting a moving object using a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people are injured or die from traffic accidents. Traffic accidents in which pedestrians collide with vehicles can be particularly dangerous. In order to reduce such traffic accidents, automobile manufacturers develop various types of pedestrian recognition technologies and apply the developed technologies to their vehicles. This may include collision avoidance systems that recognize pedestrians, bicycles, and other vehicles using radar and high-resolution cameras, and determine the likelihood of a collision to automatically stop the vehicle.
Pedestrian recognition technology must be able to handle various situations. For instance, multiple moving objects must be detected and analyzed to determine when and when not to activate breaking.
Korean Patent Publication No 2014-0048539 has disclosed a technology for tracing an object using an image acquired from a camera. However, the patent has not disclosed a method for tracing an object when the camera is moving.